Jolly the Night
Jolly the night is a parade at disneyland paris, as was the spiritual succesor of the night version of La Parade de Noël Disney. This is the christmas version of paint the night parade All Floats *'Pre-Parade ' **Sora, Riku and Kairi *'Beinging/Mickey and Friends Float' **Dumbo and Timothy Mouse **Julius the Cat **Fanny and Homer the Cat **Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia and His Childrens **Pluto, Figaro, Fifi, Morty Fieldmouse, Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie Mouse, Melody Mouse, Toodles and Quoodles **Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse *'Lucasfilm Float' ** ** *'Jetix/Disney XD Float' **Yin, Yang, Master Yo, Lina, Dave the Tree Strump, Coop, Roger Skelewog Jr., Pucca, Garu, Abyo, Ching, Linguin, Uncle Dumpling, Ho, Artha Penn, Lance Penn, Kitt Raada Wonn, Parmon Sean, Mortis, Word Paynn, Drakkus, Moordryd Paynn, Connor Penn, Cain, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Elyon, Axel Manning, Crey Kingston, Zack Hawkes, Catalina Leone and Ollie Herbert Surfer Sharker, Ed, the Protector, Deets, the Dreamer, Burn, the Warrior, Fizz, the Builder and Loogie, the Joker **Chiro and Jinmay **Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase, Zack Underwood, Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish, Diogee, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Clarence "Kick" Buttowski and Gunther Magnuson, Mike Chilton, Julie Kane, Chuck, Danny Douglas, Future-Worm, Pickle, Peanut, Billy Dilley, Zeke, Marsha, Baymax, Hiro Hamada, Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred **Golden Mewberty Star Butterfly, Wander, Mabel Pines, Waddles, Marco Diaz, Sylvia, Dipper Pines, Grunkle Stan, Soos Ramirez, Wendy Corduroy, Stanford Pines, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Fiddleford Hadron "Old Man" McGucket, "Li'l" Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Robert "Robbie" Stacy Valentino, Tambry, Thompson, Nate, Lee, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Emperor Awesome, Tom Lucitor, Pony Head, Kelly, Jackie, Janna, Alfonzo, Ferguson, Omnitraxus Prime, Hekapoo and Rhombulus *'Snow Float' **Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Bernard, Miss Bianca, Tod and Copper **Chip and Dale **Gadget Hackwrench and Clarice **Bambi, Thumper and Flower **Anna and Elsa the Snow Queen **Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and Snowgies **Scrooge McDuck and Ludwing Von Drake **Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, April, May and June **Donald Duck and Daisy Duck *'The Muppets Float' ** ** *'Disney Princess and Princes Float' **Snow White, The Prince, Merida, Tiana, Prince Naveen, Moana, Maui, Princess Elena, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder **Ventus, Aqua and Terra **Gurgi, Fflewddur, FflamMeeko, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Yao, Ling, Chien Po, Abu, Genie, Rajah, Iago, Melody, King Triton, Flounder, Sebastian, Tip, Dash, Urchin, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Alana, Grimsby, Chef Louis, Carlotta, Max, Heihei, Pua, Jaq, Gus, Suzy, Pearl, Anastasia Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Maleficent, Quasimodo, Madellaine, Clopin, Zephyr, Louis, Mama Odie, Juju, Charlotte La Bouff, Pascal and Maximus **Taran, Eilonwy, Pocahontas, John Smith, Fa Mulan, Li Shang, Princess Auora, Prince Phillip, Jasmine, Aladdin, Sofia, Belle, Beast, Ariel and Prince Eric *'Disney Afternoon/One Saturday Morning Float' **Goliath, Elisa Maza, David Xanatos, Wildwing Flashblade, Nosedive Flashblade, Duke L'Orange, Mallory McMallard, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing, Canard Thunderbeak, Marsupilami, Shnookums, Meat, Pith Possum, Tex Tinstar, Bonkers, Lucky Piquel, Miranda Wright, Baloo, Mowgli, Bagheera, King Louie, Shanti, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Zipper, Monterey Jack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Launchpad McQuack, Gruffi Gummi, Zummi Gummi, Grammi Gummi, Tummi Gummi, Sunni Gummi, Cubbi Gummi and Augustus Gummi **Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II, Leonard Helperman, Pongo, Perdita, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Tarzan, Terk, Tantor, Kala, Jane Porter, Archimedes Q. Porter,Doug Funnie, Porkchop, Patti Mayonnaise, Skeeter Valentine, Pepper Ann Pearson, Nicky Anais Little, Milo Kamalani, Ned Needlemeyer, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Lloyd Nebulon, Francine Nebulon, Nora Nebulon, Station, Eddie Horton, Douglas McNoggin, Kurt Blobberts, Captain Crandall, Skate Lad, Rope Girl, Dante Hicks, Randal Graves, Jay and Silent Bob **T.J. Detweiler, Vince LaSalle, Ashley Spinelli, Mikey Blumberg, Gretchen Grundler and Gus Griswald *'Marvel Float' ** ** *'Pixar Float ' **Mr. Incredible, Elastirgirl, Dash Parr, Violet Parr and Frozono **Miguel Rivera, Hector, James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, Michael "Mike" Wazowski, Russel, Dug, Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, the Queen, Slim, Heimlich, Francis, Manny, Gypsy, Rosie, Dim, Tuck and Roll **Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear, Arlo, Wall-E, EVA, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Flo, Ramone, Sheriff, Luigi, Guido, Sarge, Fillmore, Red, Lizzie, Remy,Marlin, Dory, Gill, Jacques, Gurgle, Peach, Deb, Bubbles, Bloat, Crush, Squirt, Hank, Bailey and Destiny **Nemo *'Fox Float' ** ** *'Presents & Toy's Float ' **Alice, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Caterpillar, Cheshire Cat, White Rabbit and The White Queen **Winnie the Pooh, Pigglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo and Lumpy **Pinnochio and Jiminy Cricket **Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Jessie, Bullseye, Bo Peep, Slinky Dog, Ham, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Rex, Little Green Mens, Mira Nova, X-R and Buster *'Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior Float ' **Zooter, Ellyvan and Bungo **Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley, Poppy Peepleson, Bridget, Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kiara, Kovu, Ma, Uncle Max, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Poppy, Bridget, Henry Hugglemonster, Dottie "Doc" McStuffins, Lambie, Stuffy, Chilly, Hallie, Squeakers, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Princess Amber, Prince James, Bingo, Rolly, Bob, Darby, Buster, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Madame Phoebe Callisto, Leo Callisto, M.E.R.C., Goldie Locks and Jack Bear **Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, Kip and Fran **Rocket, Leo, June, Quincy and Annie **Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Ernest Otter, Olie Polie, Zowie Polie, Spot, Billy Pi, Wheelie, Screwy, Manny, Ooh, Aah, Stanley Griff, Dennis, Harry, Elsie, Joanna "JoJo" Tickle, Goliath the Lion, Skeebo Seltzer/Funnyshoes, Croaky Frogini, Trina Tightrope, Manny, Special Agent Oso, Special Agent Wolfie and Special Agent Dotty **Felipe, Turner, Pat, Dusty, Squeeze, Stretch, Rusty and Flicker *'Candy Float' **Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun **Clara Cluck **Roxas and Axel **Clarebelle Cow and Horace Horsecollar **Nanime **Max Goof, Roxanne, P.J., Beret Girl, Pistol Pete, Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski and Stacey **Goofy Goof and Sylvia Marpole *'Studio Ghibli Float' ** ** *'Disney Channel Float ' **Lilo Pelekai, Stich, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Nani Pelekai, David Kawena, Reuben, Angel, Sparky, Felix, Sample, Evile, Yuna Kamihara and Wang Ai Ling **Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wade, Jake Long, Luong Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski, Haley Long, Rose, Penny Proud, Oscar Proud, Trudy Proud, Suga Mama Proud, BeBe & CeCe Proud, Puff the Dog, DiJonay Jones, Zoey Howzer, LaCienega Boulevardez, Sticky Webb, Michael Collins, Brandy Harrington, Mr. Whiskers, Lola Boa, Ed the Otter, Cheryl, Meryl, Todd Daring, Riley Daring, Agent K, Dick Daring, Cornelius C. Fillmore and Ingrid Third **Kuzco, Pacha, Chicha, Chaca, Tipo, Malina, Kronk and Miss Birdwell **Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet, Buford, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram and Carl *'God, Jesus & Santa Claus/Finale' **Reindeers, Elfs and Nutcrackers **Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus **Jesus **Doc Hudson **Mufasa, Bambi's Mother, Carl Fredricksen, Geppetto, Coral, Ellie Fredricksen, Kesha, Ray, Tadashi and Lekmet **Xion **Angels **God Musics *Chante, c'est Noel! and Baronque Hoedown *Christmas is Here Category:Parades Category:Christmas Category:Fanon